<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Embarrassing Turn of Truth or Dare by trollsfanfictionwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273867">A Embarrassing Turn of Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollsfanfictionwriter/pseuds/trollsfanfictionwriter'>trollsfanfictionwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I love TWT, Kissing, Thanks for the kudos guys, Trolls, and TTBGO, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollsfanfictionwriter/pseuds/trollsfanfictionwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is before the first trolls movie :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Poppy (Trolls) &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Embarrassing Turn of Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is before the first trolls movie :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the big party, even though there was a big party every night in Troll Village, this one was not as big... It was just a slumber-party for Poppy and the Snack Pack, they would watch a movie, play games, tell stories, then play Truth or Dare, the usual for the Trolls. This time it would be Biggie hosting it. They rotated positions.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was at home getting ready for the slumber party, she picked her favorite pair of pajamas, it was a pink and teal top and a pair of teal shorts. She had also packed her slippers, a pillow, sleeping bag, stuffed animal, and a present (because that's what Trolls do...)</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was time for the truth and dare part of the slumber party and everything was going so great...</p><p>"Poppy... Truth or Dare" called Biggie...</p><p>"Hmmmm... Truth" Poppy smiles...</p><p>Biggie smiles mischievously. "Okay, Poppy... Do you have a crush on Branch?" he asks "Oh, and after you answer, there will be a little surprise..." Biggie smiles, then everyone smiles too...</p><p>Poppy's face turns super red when she hears the question "Oh... Um... Well. I-I-I..." Poppy stammers, then she sighs "yes" she admits, everyone gasps.</p><p>"Okay Poppy... You ready to do a... DARE!" Biggie yells, her face turns even redder when she hears that...</p><p>"I guess..." she admits</p><p>"We... I mean... WE. Dare you to go kiss Branch!" Biggie yells while everyone else cheers.</p><p>"WHAT!" Poppy yells, her face is so surprised, then out of nowhere, her facial expression changes... "YES YES YESSSS!!! OH Thank You! THANK YOU!! Thank You, Biggie, and Smidge, and Cooper, and DJ, and ALL OF YOU!!! OH Thank You!!!" Poppy squeals while everyone just stares at her surprised...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was told to go to Branch's bunker after everyone was asleep, so she did. </p><p>Poppy approaches Branch's bunker and sighs, trying to give herself a bit of confidence.</p><p>"Okay... Step 1: Kiss Branch, Step 2: Tell him my feelings, Step 3: hopefully he says he likes me too..." she says to herself, then she knocks. No Reply. Knocks again. No reply. She gets a bit mad at this so she pounds and whispers loudly... "Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch Are You In There?!" then she hears a sound...</p><p>"What Poppy?" Branch says</p><p>"I was hoping I could come talk to you..." she says and smiles</p><p>Branch rolls his eyes "Fine!" he says and lets Poppy in his bunker...</p><p> </p><p>Branch leads Poppy to his couch where Poppy sits down, Branch though walks into the kitchen to grab them each some Hot Chocolate, Branch knows Poppy likes it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awkward Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy looks at Branch and thanks him for the Hot Chocolate...</p><p>"I had to come here for a dare..." Poppy admits<br/>"That's what I thought, It's usually a dare, nobody really wants to see or talk to me... " Branch sighs<br/>"No, you have it all wrong, I was excited to come here, I love talking to you and even getting to see you make my day brighter." Poppy smiles at Branch...<br/>"So... what was the dare?" Branch asks, Poppy blushes...<br/>"Oh... Um... Nothing Important, Really." She replies<br/>"Poppy..." Branch says<br/>"Fine... It was for me to come here and... Uh..." she stammers<br/>"What! Hug Me... Make Me ScrapBook... Invite Me To A Party... Um..." Then Branch blushes, realizing why she came here. "To..." He sighs "To Kiss me, isn't it..." he looks at Poppy, she then nods as an answer. "Well then... isn't this a bit awkward?" he admits, then blushes when he feels Poppy kiss him on the cheek...<br/>"Yeah, but worth it." she smiles at him... He then smiles back<br/>"You and I both know I'm not fully happy... but you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be" They both blush.</p><p>They move their faces together and let their lips touch. Branch leans forward and grabs the back of Poppy's head making their kiss more passionate and stronger. They part their lips and Poppy smiles.<br/>"Branch... I..." she smiles "I love you" then she blushes not believing she just confirmed her feelings...<br/>"And I love you, Princess Poppy" He smiles back, "Well you better get going, I don't want to keep you... quick question." He says<br/>"Yeah..." she smiles as she gets up.<br/>"Who dared you?" he asks nervously...<br/>"Biggie!" she says. Branch frowns at the answer... "And Smidge, and DJ, and Cooper, and Guy Diamond, and -"<br/>"Okay! I got the idea..." </p><p> </p><p>"Have a Good Night Branch!" Poppy says as she kisses Branch on the cheek as she is about to leave the bunker...<br/>"You too, Poppy." He smiles and they both wave good-bye..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blushing all the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been a few days after Poppy and Branch kissed, but now every time she thinks or sees him she blushes...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks after Poppy and Branch kissed, and every time Poppy sees him she blushes, it is kinda awkward, they don't want anyone else besides them and the Snack Pack to know, so they haven't kissed since.</p><p>Poppy with Smidge helping clean her pod...<br/>"So, you haven't talked to Branch for a while now, huh?" Smidge says<br/>"Yeah, it is kinda awkward between us now, I mean I'll still say hi, but I haven't been to the bunker since" Poppy replies.<br/>"WOW! That's a long time" she says "maybe you should go talk to him today" Smidge smiles...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blushing all the time: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy thinks this over "Maybe I should... Smidge... You are, A GENIUS!!!" she hugs smidge, and looks at the time 12:43 am, then she waves goodbye as she dashes out the door.</p><p>___</p><p>Branch was at his place writing a song or poem, about their kiss, I mean it was a pretty big deal, he hadn't kissed anyone like that in forever, I mean ever.</p><p>"Your lips, the softest touch, could melt my ice-cold heart. Your eyes are the prettiest pink, besides for you of course, but every time they glance near me, my heart sinks and I get a nervous feeling that I have never had. And..." He was interrupted with a Bang on his door.</p><p>He looks to see Poppy blushing, rubbing her hands and looking around the woods.</p><p>"What Poppy?" Branch says, letting Poppy in the bunker...</p><p>"Oh" Poppy frowns thinking why she ever kissed him, then she realizes, this is why "Aren't you excited to see me?" she says</p><p>"Not really..." Branch lies</p><p>Poppy looks on the ground and sees Branch's poem "Hey what's that!?" she points</p><p>"NO!" Branch yells leaping, but not in time, Poppy reaches it first... "Please don't read it..." Branch blushes a darker purple covering his face...</p><p>"Branch!" she lifts he face up tears rolling down her face, branch looks at her "Thank You!" she runs over to him and hugs him</p><p>"Hey, It's not hug-time..." he says, but he wraps his arms around her</p><p>"I just needed one" she smiles and sighs</p><p>She lays her head down on his chest and sighs taking in the smells, which makes Branch blush. Poppies, he smells like poppies. She smiles looking at him and then lays her head back down, she was tired, it is like 12:50 in the morning, being princess was a lot of work.</p><p>"Hey, Poppy? You seem tired, why don't you go lay down on my bed, I can sleep on the couch." Branch suggests to the princess</p><p>"yes [sighs] please" she mumbles and groans, so Branch leads her to his bed, she rolls onto his green covers and sighs, "Thank You, Branch." she says as he turns off the lights, leaving one on.</p><p>"Your Welcome, Princess Poppy." he says shutting the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all for tonight LOL sorry it took like 4 hours to write this part... GAH!<br/>Hope you enjoyed, more coming out soon, hopefully I can add some of my art too if there is a way, okay I will stop talking now... BYE ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>